Never Change
by SoulofGold
Summary: Alone on Valentine's Day, Crystal is watching Pokemon and she seems to feel a connection with one of the characters. Why is this and what happens when she gets sent there? One Shot, kinda corny.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, it belongs to Nintendo. I own Crystal and the story.

Warning: Might be kinda OOC. For that I apologize.

Crystal sighed to herself as she took her dark brown hair out of her ponytail and fell back on her bed. It was February 14th, Valentine's Day or in her case, Single Awareness Day. She closed her brown eyes and sighed again. Sitting up, she grabbed the remote to her TV and turned it on. Surprisingly her favorite show, Pokemon, was on and playing one of the Diamond and Pearl episodes. Her eyes became half lidded as she watched. They were playing the episode where the gang met Aaron from the Sinnoh Elite Four.

'He's as cute as ever.' she mused. 'They picked the perfect voice actor for him too.' She smiled then it faded, 'But he seems so familiar and I don't mean because I beat him like five hundred times in Pear, Diamond, and Platinum.' She shook her head and pushed the thought away, 'Whatever.' She focused back on the TV where Dawn was looking at a picture. It was of Aaron as a child. He was smiling brightly and hugging a girl similar to his age. Hold the phone...

'Wait, I've seen this episode before and that girl was not there.' Crystal frowned but continued watching as Dawn inquired who the girl was. Aaron blinked before smiling sadly, "She was my best friend but she had to move..." He trailed off as the mood became gloomy and he suddenly stood, "Excuse me." He left. Crystal blinked, 'Okay... this is getting weird.'

The camera panned to where the emerald eyed boy was. He was leaning on the railing of the balcony as he looked up to the sky. He closed his eyes and sighed, "Crystal..."

Crystal's mouth dropped. Did he just say what she thought he said? She paid even more attention now. Aaron clenched his hands, shaking with suppressed sadness as his bangs overshadowed his eyes, "Why did you have to leave? I miss you so much..." A single tear rolled down his cheek.

Crystal felt like cryings as she got off her bed. It was almost as if an invisible force was pulling her towards the TV. 'I wish I could comfort him...' she thought, reaching out to the screen. The moment her hand touched the glass, a tendril made of smoke shot out and wrapped around her wrist. Before she could cry out in shock, she was pulled through the screen.

Crystal found herself standing by the lake that Aaron's home was near by. She looked around only to see it a little ways away from her. Aaron hadn't noticed anything happen which she supposed was a good thing.

Memories flooded through her as she started walking. 'I...I remember this place now... I used to live around here...' She frowned in confusion. 'But why did I forget?' She paused then slowly shrugged, '...I guess it doesn't matter now...What's important is that I do remember now.' She finally climbed the stairs on the balcony and walked up behind the depressed E4 member. "Aaron?"

Aaron jumped and whipped around so fast Crystal was afraid he'd hurt himself. His eyes narrowed, "Who are you?" Crystal had a mock hurt expression on her face, "I'm shocked Aaron, did you really miss me that little to forget about me?" She asked softly. His expression softened slightly as he studied her. Crystal felt like she was being X-rayed. Then his eyes widened in disbelief, "It can't be..." He whispered. "C-crystal?" Crystal didn't respond, she just smiled softly and nodded.

She soon found herself in a tight embrace. She gasped softly but slowly returned the hug. "I'm not dreaming, am I?" Aaron asked, his voice muffled since he buried his face in her hair. "No." She whispered. "This is no dream." That response made him tighten his grip on her. Crystal slowly looked up and was startled to see tears sliding down his cheeks. "Oh no...Aaron, don't cry." She reached up to brush away the tears and he grasped her hand, firmly pressing it to his cheek. "I can't help it." He whispered. "I've missed you...so much."

"I've missed you too." Crystal said softly. "I thought I'd never see you again." Aaron smiled at her, "Well now that you're back, I'm never letting you go again." He said softly. Crystal found herself blushing at the promising tone of his voice. Shyly she looked away only to gasp softly when he grasped her chin and gently made her look at him. An unidentified emotion flashed through his eyes but before she could figure out what it was he murmured, "Forgive me." before crashing his lips to hers.

Crystal gasped again, a bright pink blush forming on her cheeks. Just a few seconds, but... oh it felt like hours, later, Aaron pulled away, a light red blush spreading across his own cheeks. "S-sorry." He mumbled, ashamed of his actions. He started to let go of her but Crystal tightened her grip on him much to his surprise, "Don't." she whispered. "Just tell me what I want to hear." His eyes widened and the blush became darker. "C-crystal?" "Please Aaron." Crystal begged, the desperation in her voice making Aaron's heart break a little. "I know actions speak louder than words but I want to hear you say it!"

Aaron hugged her tightly, "I love you, Crystal." He said softly. "I love you so much." Crystal let out a soft sob and hugged him almost tightly enough to hurt. "I love you too." She whispered. Aaron smiled softly, reaching up to gently stroke her hair. Crystal felt like she was the happiest girl alive. She was home again with the love of her life.

And if she had her way, that would never change.


End file.
